The owners and users of certain articles, including a handgun, jewelry, and other valuables including documents, and noxious products and compositions, want to have the article ready for use or access at any or all times, but need to maintain the article in a safe condition or state of operation away and out of access to other persons, including friends, family members, children, guests and the like.